This invention relates to new and useful improvements in building systems including sliding or fixed windows, enclosures, buildings and the like. Conventionally, such systems are manufactured in a shop or factory with relatively expensive machinery and labour being used, with the frames of metal, wood, plastic, or fiberglass, or various combinations of these materials with insert panels of wood, glass, fiberglass panels, or different types of plastic panels.
Due to the high manufacturing costs and complexities of fabrication and installation of all other types of sliding windows and the relative inefficiency with regard to air-tightness, the market is being taken over by more expensive casing and awning type windows.